Love Me Tomorrow
by Byukio
Summary: Mizael's daily Skype conversations with Durbe lead to Kaito eavesdropping and discovering a little detail about Mizael's fantasies and reluctant need to tell both him and V. They'll find out eventually, and he certainly doesn't want them spying on his talks, he'll tell them tomorrow— Post-canon, Oneshot.


**A/N: Pairings: V/Mizael/Kaito and side pair of Dog-Chan/Haruto. Post-Canon and contains mentions of Orbital/Orbomi. **

* * *

It's around ten o'clock at night; Mizael thinks it's safe to call Durbe.

Kaito is probably sleeping or reading something to Haruto before bed and V is either with him or off in the living room watching those live human shows, he isn't quite use to reality TV yet, he doesn't understand it.

They've set him up something called a Skype at least, he doesn't fully understand its purpose but he uses it to talk to Durbe and the other's that now have their own separate lives.

Mizael hits the call button, it rings through the headphones he's wearing, he hears Durbe's voice, he always waits up for him and then he ends up being tired, Durbe doesn't have to and he doesn't know why he does.

"Good evening Mizael, how's your day been?" They'd usually ask how they spent their day, Mizael tells him he listened to Kaito read to Haruto for a short while, and he helped V with some errands around the house, the usual.

"And your day? Have fun with the unruly carrot?"

Of course Durbe knows he means Vector, Durbe stayed with the Kamishiro twins and Vector, Vector was there to be kept out of trouble, though it was unavoidable, he still managed to get into it of course.

The conversation seemed to go quiet for a few good seconds until Durbe broke it again.

"So, have you tried that, ahem, the intercourse act you've told me about?"

Mizael has to quiet his laughter because Durbe can't say it for what it is. "You mean the sexual—" and Durbe cuts him off saying he knows just as well what he means, Durbe's honestly funny, he does these things as well, yet can't bare to say them.

"And no Durbe, I have not," Mizael tells him and he knows he's told Durbe about it but he finds it far too degrading to tell _them_—what he's in to, he feels it'll lower his pride and Durbe asks him "Why not? They love you don't they?" and by them he means V and Kaito, he isn't sure what type of relationship he has with the two, but they all work well together, Mizael can say he likes them both.

"It's degrading! They'll look down on me and—" and Mizael's ranting is cut off by Durbe's words. "But you're into that, isn't that all that matters—" and it seems like they're continually cutting each other off. "Shut up Durbe! You don't understand.."

"Perhaps not, I still say give it a try in telling them, no big deal, or are you far too full of your pride to allow that?" Durbe laughs, he's joking for the most part anyway.

Mizael grumbles and tells him he's going to hang up on him, Durbe says he should be going to bed anyway, they give each other a goodbye and Mizael ends the call. Mizael clicks the shut off button on his computer, he's about to get up from the comfort of his chair when he feels a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Interesting conversation," Kaito says and Mizael groans as he looks up at him "Shouldn't you be reading some bed time story?" and Kaito tells him Haruto had already fallen asleep, then he continued to ask shouldn't he bug V instead.

"You're just as important to me as he is," Kaito says and Mizael rolls his eyes, whatever, he wonders if he over heard any of that, he doesn't know anything about it anyway, so it isn't like he has anything to tell. "So, the dragon tamer has some unfulfilled sexual desire?"

"What are you—of course not, and someone must've been eavesdropping for someone who was supposed to be reading a bed time story." Mizael wonders just how long he'd been there, Kaito has that smug look on his face.

"I only caught a little of it." Kaito still wonders what it is Mizael's told Durbe he's in to and why he doesn't want him or V to know for that matter. After all, why would someone like Mizael have anything to hide?

"What's so degrading about it, you've come past the step of actually allowing yourself to beg for something you want, I don't see—" and Kaito laughs because he knows it's still hard for Mizael to even do that, he honestly finds it cute.

V also likes the expressions Mizael makes when he pulls his hair; they're both interesting in their own way.

"Tch' it isn't like we're going to laugh at you," Kaito says because he already has his share of mocking for simpler things, he likes it when the blonde gets flustered, honestly he thinks V and him spoil Mizael the most.

"I'm not telling you, you realize this?" Mizael finally says when he gets tired of Kaito running his fingers through his hair, and Kaito smirks "Then I'll just have to listen more closely to your conversations with Durbe, huh?"

"What're you going to do have your robot's children spy on me?" and Kaito has to admit it's not a bad idea, but he knows Orbital and Orbomi wouldn't like the children used in such a scheme, especially just to figure out what Mizael's small fantasy is.

"No," Kaito says and Mizael snickers because he knows Kaito was considering it, he decides he'll sleep on the couch because he doesn't want to deal with the two of them bugging him all night or testing him to figure out what it is.

"Goodnight Kaito," Mizael says as he shoves himself past the Tenjo, he heads to the living room not before bumping into V. "Hm, something troubling you?"

Of course he's always the one to pick up on things, he knows if he says anything about why he's choosing to sleep on the couch the Arclight will end up trying to fix it until he comes to their room, he isn't in the mood for the silver-haired Arclight's smooth talk. "I'm going to bed nothing more, nothing less."

"I see, but did something happen to cause you to want to sleep alone?" Mizael knows he's going to at least try to get some answers that he's pleased with out of him, he isn't sure he has any, he can simply ask Kaito if he really wants to know.

V sat beside Mizael on the couch, Mizael grumbled and wrapped the blanket he had taken from one of the hall closets around himself.

"What?" Mizael hissed as V brushed his fingers through Mizael's blonde locks. "Certain you don't wish to discuss it?" and Mizael sighs as the silver-haired Arclight continued to brush his fingers through his hair in a soothing petting motion.

"Kaito over heard me talking with Durbe about something I may or may not be in to." Mizael thinks there is nothing more to it then that.

V is the most understanding of them after all; he was the one to keep both in check whenever a disagreement happened.

"What's wrong in knowing that?" V asks as he continues to brush the strands of Mizael's hair with his hand, Mizael sighs, he would pick at this too wouldn't he?

"You're the same as him Arclight, leave it be," Mizael huffed, he just wanted to sleep, of course that isn't an option, a deal is in order.

"Fine! I'll tell you nuisances tomorrow," he hissed as he slumped against the couch, grabbing the blankets and bringing them closer to himself.

V only smiles and says, "Please, you love us." It's true, as annoying as they both can be, they're both still his, still each others, and of course still cared.

Mizael isn't quite sure how their little relationship came to be, he guessed it was when Kaito wasn't quite sure of himself after everything, saying how he cared for both, couldn't exactly choose.

Of course Mizael was against it at first, stubborn as always, but the Arclight proved to be just as warm and openly caring to him as he was to Kaito, and he can say now that he's glad in a way, that it's like this.

Mizael shuffles himself in the covers, fine, he'll tell them and with that he falls asleep, he'll need it to tell them and be ready incase any mockery comes his way.

V had trailed down the hall, past Haruto's room and then headed into the bedroom, where an eager Kaito waited. "So, did he tell you?" and the curiosity quickly faded after he tells him that he learned absolutely nothing, but that Mizael would tell them both tomorrow.

Kaito buried himself into the sheets and shrugged "I don't see why he's always so concerned."

V understands though, it took a while for him to tell Kaito things as well, once.

He's been where Mizael has been and he understands, but he simply wants to know so he and Kaito can make the blonde feel just as good as they do, after all it's rare when Mizael brings up something, probably because he's too prideful to admit it's something he'd want or enjoy, he's stubborn, but it just wouldn't be him if it wasn't.

"Goodnight," V says as he closes his eyes, tomorrow, they'll know tomorrow even if they have to pry it out of him, after all, he did say tomorrow.

* * *

The light from the curtains in the living room are shinning in and Mizael swears it's annoying, he rubs his eyes, god his back hurts from sleeping on the couch.

Something's rummaging around in the kitchen, one of them is probably making breakfast, he honestly wonders what time it is. "Someone is finally awake, it's noon, you missed breakfast you know?"

Mizael rubs his still groggy eyes; it's Kaito. "You know I prefer not to get up before noon," he says as he stands up and rubs his eyes further hoping the light doesn't sting as much as it first did. "Of course we usually have to wake you up, don't we?" Kaito says and Mizael knows what he means, he was use to waking up when they did, he'd sleep in more if they didn't wake him after all.

Mizael simply isn't a morning person, or noon, it depends how grumpy he is when he first wakes up, and normally a cup of tea helps soothe his mood if he wakes up bad. He didn't wake up bad though so he's relieved at the very least.

"Yeah, so is V making lunch or something—" Mizael cuts himself off when Kaito sits beside him and shifts the blanket on to the both of them, he grumbles in slight embarrassment and slight annoyance, he feels it's both.

He has Kaito leaning against his shoulder and he wonders if he's still going to try to get the things he's so curious about out of him or if he even still remembers, he hopes he doesn't.

"Tch' you're certainly being openly warm towards me today," Mizael says as he has the Tenjo resting his head on his shoulder, he honestly thinks he's still trying to pry things out of him. "Hmm? Would you prefer if I shoved you off the couch?"

Mizael rolls his eyes and fakes a laugh "Ah yes very funny Kaito, I'm barely containing in my laughter." Kaito flicks his forehead and tells him he's annoying, good because this is what Mizael is use to. "So snippy, didn't sleep well?"

Mizael groans and shakes his head "God no, this couch is uncomfortable as hell to sleep on, my back aches."

Kaito points out that he didn't have to sleep there, but that he chose to.

"Didn't wish to be pestered, you'd pry it out of me late into the night, no doubt," Mizael hissed, he really hates when information is pried out of him, he'll say things when he's good and ready.

"I figured as much," Kaito leaned forward and placed a kiss on Mizael's cheek.

He quickly became flustered by the act of affection. "Still not quite use to that?"

"It's still surprising." Mizael had warmed up to it far more than he used to be, but these things still easily flustered him, he wouldn't admit it but he actually enjoyed the affection and attention the most when he received it from either of the two.

V called for them from the kitchen, Haruto had already woken up far before Mizael, and he was already seated at the table. "Have a pleasant night sleep?"

"Hardly, the couch is extremely a strain on my back," Mizael hissed as he took a seat, he guessed this was considered almost breakfast even if it is lunch. Maybe something between brunches; whatever those humans called it anyway.

"I assume you're hungry?" V asked as he finished setting out the plates and placing bowls. "I made sure to make this dish specifically for you," V said as he handed Mizael the bowl filled with Chinese noodles. "Make these from scratch?"

V gestured to the recipe book, he did indeed try cooking something new, he had his fair share of making noodles before and other dishes, but this one was different, he added an assortment of spices and other flavoring for this one.

"Interesting," Mizael said as he watched the silver-haired Arclight place a dish for Kaito as well as Haruto, theirs were different from his though, he felt special, almost. He was sure V put as much love and effort into theirs just as his.

Mizael took a sip from the cup of noodles, the Arclight certainly had excellent cooking skills, he did a fine job of passing those on to Kaito as well, the two usually switched off from breakfast to lunch and dinner.

Mizael wasn't really interested in cooking, he always ended up making something that wasn't of their interest or almost setting something ablaze, he just wanted to make a dragon shaped bread, not his fault that human technology and ovens were flimsy and flammable, he grumbled as he sipped more from the cup.

Mizael is glad Haruto's here because he won't be pestered with questions about his conversation with Durbe for now, for now he's safe.

"Mizael, I was awake before you today, were you lazily dreaming about dragons?" Haruto joked and Mizael smiled, if only that were the case, he doesn't even remember if he dreamed or not, but his sleep wasn't good so it was of no concern to him. "Nah, couches are too uncomfortable to dream on," Mizael said.

"That's lame! You should be able to dream where ever, couches don't prevent dreams you know," Haruto said with a smile on his face, Mizael would keep that in mind, the kid was certainly cheerful and it was always nice to hear his input.

"Thank you, I'll try to remember that," Mizael said which seemed to make Haruto content with his response, he watched as the other two finished their meals. He listened as the rest of them conversed with each other.

"Hey Nii-san? Father is taking me over to Dog-Chan's," Haruto said and he was quite thrilled to be visiting her, he loved playing with the dog's she had.

Kaito nodded his head "Of course, have fun alright?" and Haruto nodded his head, of course he would, he always did, he even thought he might have a tiny crush on her.

"Always do," Haruto said and trailed down the hall after he finished eating, he said he was going to wait for his father who should be coming to pick him up.

This of course gave the two an opportunity to throw a barrage of questions at Mizael.

"So, your conversation with Durbe," Kaito started and of course the follow ups by V which consisted of "How bad could it possibly be? You're assuming quite a lot of what we might think." Mizael rolled his eyes; this was getting them nowhere.

All three heard the door click open; it was Kaito's father there to pick up Haruto for his play date with Dog-Chan. Kaito heard a gruff "Where's your brother?"

"In the kitchen arguing with Mizael and V I think!" Haruto said, as he was quite certain that, that was what was happening in the kitchen. Dr. Faker sighed, he wondered what it was over this time but he figured he was better off not knowing.

"Ah, well then, tell him goodbye for me will you?" Dr. Faker asked because he certainly didn't want to get in the middle or interrupt the three's squabbling.

Haruto told them they were leaving, Dr. Faker gestured for Haruto to follow to which he happily did, and he couldn't wait to play on the swing sets and slides at Dog-Chan's house, he loved the playground that she had personally made for her dog friends, specifically Chukichi who enjoyed Haruto's presence as well.

The door clicked shut as the two left, which left the three boyfriends to their squabbling in peace. "Why can't you just say what it is? It's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow isn't through now is it Kaito?" Mizael was right after all, it wasn't over, and the two sighed because it was true. "Why does Durbe get to know?" Kaito asked as he crossed his arms, Mizael smiled slightly "Jealousy is rather attractive on the two of you."

"You aren't actually jealous of me with holding this information from you two?" Mizael found it funny that they actually were, it was almost adorable in fact that they'd get so worked up about not knowing something about him.

Mizael grumbled and stomped off out of the kitchen; the two continue to follow him in efforts of trying to pry the information out. "Still not giving up?"

"Would we ever?" V said and Mizael knew he was right, they wouldn't, he decided he'd rather have a moment of peace then have them pester him all day over a silly thing like this.

"Bedroom," Mizael said as he trailed off down the hall, this was ridiculous after all. The two stopped as they entered the bedroom.

"What're you going to show us?" Kaito asked and Mizael grumbled as he couldn't very well say it, the very thought made him flustered which annoyed him, how dare he be flustered over words.

Mizael coughed, he'd try and say it the best he could "I enjoy the nice attention you two provide me with and the occasional hair pulling, but I'd prefer…"

The blonde paused, noticing how he had the attention of both of them, their expressions didn't seem to be mocking in the least, and he decided he'd further explain. "As much as I would rather not admit it, I do enjoy being in the position of lesser power," Mizael said and V and Kaito nodded their heads, they understood.

"You never seemed to mind being in control," Kaito said and Mizael nodded, perhaps it was just a small guilty pleasure of his, after all it took an immense amount of his pride to even admit this to the two of them.

"Is that all you want us to do?" V asked he felt there was more to it than that, though he wasn't entirely certain. "Perhaps," Mizael said though he wasn't sure what else he wanted. Mizael took a seat on the bed and simply nodded his head.

V and Kaito took that as a sign to move forward with the act, Kaito leaned forward kissing against one side of Mizael's neck, V trailed kisses down the other, Mizael grumbled at the advances of the two he was quickly becoming flustered and half regretting his decision.

"Fuck, I hate you both," Mizael hissed as his body tensed up with each touch from the two. "Why don't you just enjoy yourself for once?" Kaito said as he nipped at the latter's neck to which Mizael simply grumbled, he would do his best.

"I am very much so," Mizael muttered as the two pressed their lips against each side of his face.

Kaito rolled his eyes, possibly because he knew Mizael was still clinging ever so slightly to his pride. V trailed his hand down Mizael's side as he reached into the hem of Mizael's shorts, pulling them down as Kaito pushed him against the bed.

Mizael merely grumbled as his head lay against the comforting sheets and pillows, he hissed as V's finger slid down the side of his stomach, he hated their teasing, or at least that's what he tells himself. "Get on with it already," he said quite impatiently. V merely mocked the blonde "Why of course your majesty."

Kaito in turn snickered a bit as well and again Mizael regrets his decision, Kaito figured he should make some effort to bring him comfort, he pressed his lips to Mizael's quickly, hoping to shut up the blonde's whining and maybe soothe him.

It doesn't really help because he ends up biting the inside of Kaito's lip, of course that doesn't stop Kaito from kissing him.

V slips off the blonde's undergarments and wraps his hand around Mizael's erection, his moans being shut up, not that he isn't moaning into Kaito's mouth.

Mizael doesn't quite regret the decision anymore, he actually feels settled for the most part, and he feels the hand that is placed on him maneuvering his body quite nicely, and eventually Kaito has to pull his mouth away from Mizael's because—god does he bite hard, he swears his lip is bleeding even more.

Not that it bothers him that much, it's only a tiny bite, the second his mouth was off of Mizael's the blonde's moans were elicited out of their silence.

"Your bites are rough," Kaito grumbled as he touched his finger to his lip, whipping the small drops of blood away, Mizael said nothing, it serves him right for trying to shut him up with a method such as that, he was a biter.

Mizael hissed as he felt the warm lips of the Arclight take him into his mouth, licking, and sucking, he swears he's being an asshole, he wants something to bite on to just shut up the stupid moans he's making. He hates feeling like he's weak for doing so. He knows he isn't, it feels nice after all, and so he isn't sure why he cares.

Mizael digs his fingernails into the bed sheets; it's something, he throws his head back in the moment, he meets the gaze of Kaito peering down at him to which he grumbles "..What..?" and Kaito merely smiles, leans forward and kisses his forehead.

The blonde's face reddened slightly, he hated these dorks. Mizael shut his eyes as he felt the pleasure that the Arclight was giving him running throughout his body, his body loosened up, he let go of the sheets, threw his head back once more and came.

Kaito's smug look tells Mizael that he has something to say that he's going to regret hearing, or that doesn't want to hear, probably. "Aren't you happy I read bed time stories so quickly now?"

"No, I hate you both," Mizael rolled his eyes and was pulled into an almost satisfying hug from the both of them, their hands brushing through his hair, kisses, fine, maybe he doesn't care all that much, rather, he enjoyed himself.

"Of course you do," V said as he brushed hair away from Mizael's face, the blonde rolled his eyes, leaned forward and quickly kissed them both.

They still had time till Haruto was to be picked up from his play date with Dog-Chan; they'd make use of it.

* * *

"Thanks Dog-Chan for having me over!" Haruto said as he smiled, he leaned down and pet Chukichi, Dog-Chan nodded, she never minded having Haruto over, she always enjoyed his company when he came over as did Chukichi.

"You're welcome Haruto-san! It was fun playing with you again today, Chukichi enjoyed having you here again as well!" Dog-Chan smiled, she assumed his father would be here in a few minutes; Chukichi was happily wagging his tail.

Chukichi perked his ears up when he heard a car coming; he looked up as the car drove up into the driveway. "Bye Haruto-san, it was nice having you over," Dog-Chan said and Haruto nodded, he was quickly given a kiss on the cheek.

"A-ah, bye Dog-Chan!" Haruto took off running to the car, still the slight blush remaining on his face, he got in the car, told his father how the play date went, he was happy to have a friend like her.

"Hopefully Nii-san… and Mizael and V didn't squabble too much while I was gone.. I wondered if they solved whatever they were fighting about…"

The car sped off into the distance; Haruto couldn't wait to tell Kaito about what happened, how he received his first kiss. The car came to a stop, Haruto got out of the car, his father following slowly behind, and he ran inside.

"Nii-san—" he was surprised to not see them in the living room, he wondered if Mizael was in the den video calling with Durbe then, he walked into the den, nothing, he wasn't sure where the three of them were.

Haruto trailed down the hall, he opened the door to their bedroom slowly and quietly, he peered inside, the three of them were sleeping, both of them more snuggled up to Mizael then anything else.

Haruto could only smile, his brother and his boyfriend's were honestly a cute sight, he walked away, he could tell his brother about his play date tomorrow, or when they decided to wake up again.

"Sleep well Nii-san," Haruto muttered as he closed the door behind him.

Mizael can say through his half asleep drifting off state still, he's glad for their sometimes-nosey behavior, most of the time.


End file.
